


you like her better

by Strawb3rryGirl



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ;), F/F, F/M, Gay George, Hanahaki Disease, Love, Or Is he?, People, Romance, Unrequited Love, no beta we die like men, no real names used, or women, straight dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawb3rryGirl/pseuds/Strawb3rryGirl
Summary: He coughs up flowers, and they're just a yellow-y green and bloody, but they look beautiful nonetheless.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, dream x oc for a little bit
Comments: 18
Kudos: 190





	1. H.A.

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if there are any really obvious errors i somehow skipped.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE NOTE  
> that i do not ship the real people! rather, i ship their internet personas and use their internet aliases in an attempt to separate real from fiction. unfortunately you can't really do that with george, though.  
> ALSO ALSO  
> do not push fics like this in their face nor should you blatantly say to them that you ship them.  
> and as a side note, again, if either party in this fic say they are uncomfortable with shipping it will be taken down. thank you.

There’s never been an easy way to describe what George feels. If he tried, it would end up sounding like a cheesy Wattpad fanfiction, but quite honestly, really poetic given the right scenario. The reason he thinks that is because he's fallen head-over-heels for his best friend. Best  _ guy _ friend, might he add. And think about it, two boys who’ve grown up together, sorting out their feelings through trial and error as they learn that there’s more to love than sappy rom-coms. That’s  _ how to fanfiction  _ 101 _.  _ But instead of the world forcing together two men who had a single interaction, it blossomed from the core of the heart as vines wrap around and tug at all sorts of strings.

At least, for George. Because unfortunately, the flowers that are growing in his heart are lethal, slowly suffocating and killing him from the inside out. He can feel the thorns prick at his insides, and the petals dusting the walls of his lungs.

He's coughed up a few before, seeing that the flowers are a light shade of yellow, but probably more green-ish to anyone else. Despite the impairment, George has decided that the flowers are most likely green Chrysanthemums. He found out from hours of desperate research on google that, in fact, green Chrysanthemums were Dream’s flower. He’s never been happier, yet sadder to learn the type of flower growing so close to his heart.

Because even though they’re Dream’s flowers and are beautiful as hell, it means that Dream had never developed feelings for him. The butterflies that George had struggled to keep at bay for so long weren’t affecting Dream in any way. It pained George to think that maybe he and Dream weren’t meant to be soulmates after all. 

-

He remembered; Dream walked up to him one day, with the biggest smile on his face, showing the (adorable) dimples that he had on his sun-kissed freckled cheeks. Oh, how George adored that smile.  _ (off-topic, George. Get it together.)  _

He was just scrolling through Instagram and various social media apps, having nothing to do now that his daily stream was over, and had thought about making dinner when Dream’s tall figure fell onto the couch beside him. You could easily tell he was in a happy mood, with a light dusting of pink making its way onto his cheeks. Without letting George speak, he began fantasizing over a girl he met earlier that day.

“George, you’ll  _ never _ guess my luck,” he started with a smile, “i met this cute girl in a coffee shop, the little cafe down the street, you know the one?”

“Stephanie’s Coven?” he guessed.

Dream pointed. “That’s the one- anyway,  _ Stephanie,  _ has a grand-daughter who runs the shop now! We hit it off pretty fast after she recommended some good dishes to try out.” he said, “which, by the way, the apple tart is to die for.”

George raised an eyebrow and giggled. “Did she tell you to say that?” he rested his head in his hand.

“I can neither confirm nor deny- but, uh,” a nervous chuckle. “-no, she didn’t. They’re just really fucking good. But that’s besides the point.” he rubbed at the back of his neck.

“So what’s her name?” George asked, curiously. His insides began to hurt. “I mean, she sounds really, uh, cool.” he tried a genuine smile.

“Heather,” he smiled, dreamily. “I got her number, i think i’ll try and ask her out tomorrow.” he looked at the underside of his forearm, seeing the smudged purple ink of a number, with the initials  _ H.A.  _ underneath it.

George felt happy for his friend. “That’s nice! Where are you thinking of taking her for a date?” but he couldn’t ignore that the butterflies had turned into wasps. No longer happy little wings fluttering around, but instead relentless stingers that made his stomach cramp up.

“Anywhere but a cafe, i imagine she’s really tired of that kind of scene.”

-

Like Dream said, they hit it off. They were out on dates every other day. George saw less of Dream back at their apartment, but Sapnap couldn’t have cared less. His reasoning? ‘ _ He’s happy, why ruin it?’.  _ George knew that it was completely logical to just ignore it and let Dream be with Heather, but jealousy and hatred for Heather Amber grew every time Dream mentioned her or gushed over how  _ perfect  _ she was. 

He hated it. 

One night he ended up spilling his guts to Sapnap, just three minutes after they finished streaming with each other for the night. Dream couldn’t make it, he was busy with  _ Heather.  _ George saw her sporting Dream’s  yellow green hoodie. It looked soft, but George would never know.

He felt something sharp poke at the back of his throat, but he ignored it. 

They stayed on call, playing minecraft without an audience. Sapnap never moved in with George and Dream, claiming that school needed to be finished before anything else. “So, uh, Sapnap, what do you think of Heather?... again?”

“Dude, you keep asking, why?” he snickered, “is little Georgie jealous?” George felt embarrassed. “But, like i said, Dream can go fuck whoever he wants. I don’t care who, really.”

George sighs and takes his hands off of his keyboard and mouse. He puts his head in his hands and says, almost in a whisper, “what is  _ wrong  _ with me?” and Sapnap is confused, but tries to continue the conversation anyway.

“Haha, I don't know man, but, uh- I need help gathering diamonds if we’re gonna go into the nether soon. Should we just lie and generate a few?” a fake laugh follows as worry grows. Now that he thinks about it, George  _ has  _ been acting kind of weird lately. Ever since Heather had started showing up in their lives. “But… are you okay?”

He was startled. “Hm?” 

“You’ve been off the whole night, dude, whole  _ week  _ even!” he sighs, it's long and heavy. “What's wrong?”

George feels his face heating up when Sapnap asks. He doesn’t know what to say. 

“Shut it Snapmap.”

“No, really!”

He was pushing his buttons, but he knows Sapnap is just concerned. He’d be concerned too. 

“Okay. Okay, you really want to know?” he saw Sap nod his head on the video call, pursing his lips in anticipation. “Dream has a new girlfriend and it’s making me fucking crazy. He goes out with her  _ every day  _ and  _ loves her unconditionally  _ which is something I have yet to experience, and the one guy, the  _ one  _ guy who I like- likes someone else! Stupid fucking Heather-” he huffs and his face turns red. “Why can’t Dream see that i like him! Love, even, for years and he goes off and gives  _ HEATHER  _ his love?? I-” he starts to cry. A tear runs down his cheek and he shuts off the facecam. His face is hot.

It takes a few seconds before George realizes what he just said, and his brain starts going haywire. What does Sapnap think? He probably thinks he’s crazy or insane for blurting out whatever that whole mess was. He’s turned off his facecam too. George wants to crawl into a hole and die. Maybe those Chrysanthemums would bloom above his grave.

It’s Sapnap who cuts the tension. “Is that really what this is about? You like Dream?”

He sighs. A quiet ‘yes’ is heard.

“And you like boys, though? Dude I could have recommended some really good guys. But  _ Dream,  _ though? Really?”

Wait, what?

“Huh? Okay- doesn’t matter, thanks for being supportive but- that’s the problem. I like Dream, no one else, and he doesn’t like me back.”

“And?”

“Sap, i’ve developed Hanahaki.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO I DREW SOMETHING FO IT! my art style is being all weird rn so i uh forgot how to draw but enjoy anyways
> 
> also, there might be four chapters? i realized that 3 might not be enough to finish the story. but we'll see. and this chapter took a lot longer than i thought it would to come out.
> 
> AND!! usernames are changed as another attempt to separate fiction and reality.

“...really?”

“Yes, really.”

“So… Hanahaki, huh?”

“You don’t know what that is, do you?” he sighs.

“Nope.” he said, the word ending with a loud ‘pop’.

“Okay, well, to put it in the simplest terms it’s where someone has feelings but it isn’t reciprocated, so the person who has the feelings starts to cough up flowers. Flowers that describe the other person.” he looks away, knowing that Sapnap can’t see him. “It sounds fun at first, but it’s lethal. If you don’t confess in time you could die.” he fiddles with his hands nervously.

He can’t see it, but Sapnap’s face flushes. “George, are you serious? All because of a stupid crush you could end up choking on flowers and _dying?_ ” 

“Well- i- there's a surgery for it, but it gets rid of your ability to love. Like, completely.” 

“What does that mean...?” Sapnap asks.

“You can't have friends, or care about things like you used to. I think being subjected to live like that might be worse than death.” he holds his head up with a single hand, looking at Dream’s Discord icon. He’s offline.

George sighs. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I mean- just confess?”

“Sapnap, he has a girlfriend, I don't want to make it weird,” he dead-panned.

“Well, okay, but the worst case scenario is just him not liking you back. I’m sure he’d understand if you told him about the disease,” Sapnap tries, but George isn’t convinced. He feels his heart beating heavily in his chest, because just the _thought_ of confessing to Dream was incredibly scary to him. What if it ruins his friendship? He didn’t know what he’d do without Dream. 

He sighs again, deciding that he’s tired and he says goodbye to his friend. “I'll talk to you tomorrow, Sap. ‘Night.” he hears the beep that confirms that the call has ended.

George suddenly bursts into a coughing fit, green petals and leaves scraping at his throat as the flowers make themselves present. Some blood coats the palms of his hands and he can feel the raw, metallic taste at the back of his throat, but it's better than having to speak to Sapnap about his stupid crush. 

Tears build in his eyes and it’s blurry for a few minutes- but eventually the coughing subsides. George’s throat hurts and it feels like he’s just swallowed nails, but he recovers with a cup of tea. He’s tired as hell, but he can’t bring himself to sleep.

He looks at the time. 4:36 AM. Damn. 

George opens his phone to instagram, where he sees a sleepy picture of Dream. It's cropped so only half of his face is visible. The caption is a pink heart with sparkles, _cheesy_ George thinks, and he doesn't say anything. He smiles. He pretends not to notice that Heather is absent from his comment section, where she would usually be hyping him up. It was especially odd, considering the picture was posted two hours ago.

  
  


  
  


He comments.

**_itsgogy_ ** _you idiot. go to sleep._

 _I can hear_ _your music_

_through the walls._

**_↳ dream_ ** _lol no_

Dream replied within seconds. He smiles despite himself.

-

“Oh _George-!”_ Dream teases, the compass pointing to his minecraft avatar. They were streaming a version of Minecraft Manhunt, they had coded it so Dream would gain everything that George did. George hoped it would be a quick stream today.

“Dream- DREAM STOP-” he can hear wheezing in the background. “Dream _please_ , i’m on one HEART-”

Dream continues running after George, but reads a donation aloud “‘ _Dream, could you please tell George you love him and have him say it back?’_ Then there’s an uwu face-” he laughs, “thank you for the Dono, and sure!” George thinks he's blushing and hopes that it’s not visible on the facecam. Maybe it would be better to turn it off for the rest of the stream. 

He decides against it. 

“I love you, George,” Dream says, and he can hear the smile behind the words. George knows it’s fanservice, it always has been, but it makes him nervous and stutter a reply. 

“I- Dream- I’m not saying it back-” he nervously chuckles, his face heating up. He tries to continue his game, gathering food and iron to smelt. He’s supposed to beat the game after all, so why not try.

“You have to! The person donated ten bucks for it!” he notices the iron George had gotten popping up in his hotbar. He laughs. “You don’t even have to mean it, just say it for the fans,”

He purses his lips, “mmh- no, i don’t think i’d like a clip of me saying that going around,”

“God- okay chat do you think George should say _i love you_ to me? Chat- chat, it’s a yes right?” he looks at his chat to confirm. “They’re all saying yes, dude,”

George’s heart was about to beat out of his chest. “Well, i’m saying _no,_ ”

Dream argues back, laughter in between his words.“Okay, well fine, don’t do it- but the fans’ll tease you for ages about it!”

“Listen, I just-” and then it happens. He feels flower petals and stems scrape against his esophagus, making him choke and bleed. Quickly turning off the facecam, having no time to turn the mic off, clumps of flowers leave his mouth.The metallic taste lingers in the back of his throat and a mixture of saliva and blood coats the green petals.

People in his chat express their concern. 

**_Itskyleuwu :_ ** _that's a harsh cough dude, you aight??????_

**_Gae_gal69 :_ ** _GEROGE YOU GOOD_

**_Mouseyyymae_ :_ ** _?? what’s going on ??_

_“George??”_ Dream half-yelled, his playful, teasing voice now suddenly gone and immediately replaced with one of worry.

“I-” another round of flowers. He was getting sick of this. “-have to go!” and he ends the stream abruptly, while knowing that his followers and friends will bug him about what went down.

-

He lays on his bed, unmoving, burying his face in one of his pillows. Dream knocks on his door. 

  
  


“I’m sorry to interrupt, but, are you okay? That was a real hardy cough, and I'm worried,” he can hear him sigh behind the locked door. The knob rocks back and forth.

He wipes his face so it’s free of any tears, but after looking at his bathroom mirror, the tear tracks and red eyes are far too visible right now to face Dream. “I’m fine, really,”

“George, that's bullshit and you know it. Don’t think i haven’t noticed you acting all- all _weird_ recently!”

“I said I’m fine. Leave me alone, Dream!”

There's a heavy pause.

“Fine. Okay, sure. If you need me I'm going out.” _With Heather._

He looks to the bloody towel that has remnants of torn petals on it. He was starting to get sick of the stupid Chrysanthemums. He exhales a curse and thinks to himself,

_I wish I were Heather._


End file.
